leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Darius/Development
Champion Sneak Peek - Darius, the Hand of Noxus By NeeksNaman Champion Sneak Peek - Darius, the Hand of Noxus If you've ever been frustrated by your progress in a given position, you might want to look to , the Hand of Noxus, for inspiration. In order to secure his own advancement, this determined champion has repeatedly employed the foolproof method of his boss' head off. So whether you believe that the road to power is paved with the headless bodies of your enemies, or you simply think that a good beheading is a rather expedient method of dealing with red tape, we think you'll agree that Darius makes a fine addition to the League of Legends. * Riot Games does not endorse participation in any beheadings, decapitations or other incidences of fatal mayhem. In the event that you should experience sudden bouts of violence or rapid and very explicable career advancement, please consult your doctor or therapist. By purchasing Darius you absolve Riot Games of responsibility for any maniacal rampages that may ensue. Darius, the Hand of Noxus, Revealed By NeeksNaman Darius, the Hand of Noxus, Revealed If you're fond of cutting a swath through your enemies on the way to scoring that epic killing blow, look no further than , the Hand of Noxus. This focused and deadly warrior specializes in attacks and damage, closing out his assault with heavy damage . At the heart of Darius' kit is his passive ability: . Darius' basic attacks and damaging abilities all cause the target to bleed for additional damage over time. This effect can stack up to five times, also giving Darius some bonus Movement Speed for each enemy champion currently afflicted and granting his other abilities additional effects. In team fights, Darius can start off by using to quickly apply his on a number of enemies. These debuffs will not only give him a hefty Movement Speed bonus, but also interact with his other abilities for added effect. To pursue a fleeing enemy, the added speed from his combines with , an attack that slows the opponent and refunds part of the cooldown for each stack of currently affecting the target. Even in the event an adversary should start to slip away, Darius can use to pull them back within reach. Finally, to close out this relentless assault in an appropriately brutal manner, Darius can employ his ultimate ability . Leaping forward, Darius strikes a lethal blow that deals True Damage plus a hefty bonus for each stack of currently applied. Additionally, if Darius scores a killing blow in the process, the cooldown on is immediately refunded. This allows him to redouble and continue his bloody work on an additional opponent (or opponents, as the case may be) Watching this vicious champion dart through the fray, foe after foe in rapid succession can be a truly terrifying and epic sight! ;Abilities I= ;Hemorrhage Darius aims his attacks strategically, causing his target to bleed. This effect stacks up to five times. |-|Q= ;Decimate Darius swings his axe in a wide circle. Enemies struck by the blade take more damage than those struck by the shaft. |-|W= ;Crippling Strike Darius's next attack severs a crucial artery. As the target bleeds out, their movement and are . Crippling Strike's cooldown is lower the more its target. |-|E= ;Apprehend Darius hones his axe, granting him passive . When activated, Darius sweeps up his enemies with his axe's hook and them to him. |-|R= ;Noxian Guillotine Darius leaps to an enemy champion and strikes a lethal blow, dealing . This damage is increased for each stack of on the target. If Noxian Guillotine is a killing blow, its cooldown is refreshed. Gameplay update: juggernauts By Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam Gameplay update: juggernauts We've always thought of as one of League's strongest cleanup fighters, the pentakill machine who'd outlast his enemies' attacks before his wounded enemies and getting his on. The problem was, while that fantasy is great, Darius almost never got to do any of it. Either you'd build damage on him and die before it was cleanup time, or build tanky and lack the damage to properly get your on. With this update, we're tweaking and giving the big guy's a new tool: . * Darius cuts enemies he attacks, causing them to bleed. can stack up to five times. * Whenever Darius executes an enemy with or fully stacks on a target, he gains Noxian Might for a few seconds. While under the effects of Noxian Might, Darius deals greatly increased physical damage and applies max stacks to all enemies he hits. The idea here is to give Darius the means to be Darius. The damage amp upon fully stacking is huge, but he still has to work to get it. Opponents will have to be much more cautious about letting the Hand of Noxus get his stacks going - preventing him from gaining stacks means he won't go into which, in turn, means he'll have a much harder time chaining his together. But when he does... well... there will be pentakills. Media Music= ;Related Music 2014 Season - Login Screen| League of Legends Music- A New Dawn| Dunkmaster Darius Soundtrack| Dunkmaster Darius Unreleased Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| League of Legends Cinematic A New Dawn| League of legends Dunk Master Darius preview| Dunkmaster Darius| |-|Gallery= Darius BoN cover.png|Blood of Noxus Comic Cover Blood Brothers Promo.png|Blood Brothers Promo Darius Concept Exploration.png|Darius Concept Exploration Darius Facial Expression Exploration.png|Darius Facial Expression Exploration Darius Expression.png|Darius Expression Darius Frozen Forest.png|Darius Frozen Forest Darius Battletorn.png|Darius Battletorn Darius vs Garen.png|Darius vs. Garen (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Darius model2.jpg|Darius Model 1 (by Riot Artists Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh and Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Darius model1.jpg|Darius Model 2 (by Riot Artists Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh and Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Darius Lord concept.jpg|Lord Darius Concept (by Riot Artist David Kegg) Darius Bioforge concept.jpg|Bioforge Darius Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Darius Woad King concept.jpg|Woad King Darius Concept (by Riot Artist David Kegg) Darius WoadKing concept.jpg|Woad King Darius Model Media Concept Darius.jpg|Darius Cinematic Concept Darius New Dawn concept 3.jpg|Darius Cinematic Model 1 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Darius New Dawn concept 2.jpg|Darius Cinematic Model 2 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Darius New Dawn concept 1.png|Darius Cinematic Model 3 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Darius Dunkmaster concept.jpg|Dunkmaster Darius Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Darius Academy concept.jpg|Academy Darius Concept (by Riot Artist James Loy Martin) Darius Dreadnova concept 01.jpg|Dreadnova Darius Concept (by Riot Artist Jon Buran) Darius Dreadnova splash concept.jpg|Dreadnova Darius Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Darius Dreadnova splash concept 2.jpg|Dreadnova Darius Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Category:Champion development Category:Darius